I've been looking for you forever
by Celine.Gleek
Summary: CrissColfer. Quand Darren et Mia se fiancent et que Chris souffre malgré Lea qui lui tien compagnie tous les jours.
1. Prologue

22 Juillet 2014. Chris se souviendra toutes sa vie de ce jour. Le plus horrible jour de sa vie. Pourquoi ? Parce que Darren avait annoncé à tout le monde que lui et Mia s'étaient fiancés. Chris en souffre, il pleure tous les soirs et écoute en boucle Someone Like You d'Adele. Lea, sa meilleure amie était toujours là pour le soutenir et lui dire de resté fort mais en vain, il souffrait toujours autant. D'autant plus que quand Mia le voyait et qu'il n'y avait pas Darren, elle lui montrait sa bague avec une sourire ironique car elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

**Chapitre un.**

29 Juillet 2014, 14h32.

POV Chris.

J'étais en train de me rendre chez Lea, ma meilleure amie avec Don't You de Darren fond sonore. C'était ma chanson préférée du beau Darren. J'étais tombé amoureux de Darren pendant l'épisode ''The First Time''. Oui, je sais que ça fais très longtemps et oui, il ne sait rien. J'en souffre, ça oui, mais plus (+) depuis que Darren nous a annoncé ses fiançailles, il y a deux semaines. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce moment.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'arrivais chez Lea. Il y avait aussi Cory, son petit ami.

« Hey babe, cria presque Lea en me serrant dans ses bras.

Salut Elphaba*, souriais-je. Hey Cory, enchaînais-je. »

Nous nous fîmes la bise puis nous rentrions chez Lea. Je m'assis sur le canapé.

« Tu veux à boire, me demandait Lea.

Coca light, s'il te plait, répondis-je.

Je savais que t'allait dire ça, rigolait Lea.

Pourquoi tu me le demande alors, je rigolais à mon tour.

Moi je voudrais un jus d'orange s'il te plaît, demanda Cory. »

Lea alla cherché les boissons puis je me retourne vers Cory qui était entrain de matté les fesses de Lea.

« Ça va de matté les fesses de Lea, demandais-je en rigolant.

Oh ça va hein. Et on dit rien quand tu mattes celles de Darren. Surtout que toi, c'est un ami, moi, c'est ma petite amie.

… Tu marques un point. »

Il rit et sérieusement, son rire me fais peur. On dirait un robot. Cinq minutes après, Lea arriva avec les boissons. On parlait de Darren, de comment pourrait être la saison 5 de Glee et d'autres choses. Lea avait faite une photo de nous trois et l'a mise sur Twitter. J'allais à mon tour sur Twitter pour répondre aux questions plus où moins bêtes des fans. Après ça, j'allais sur Tumblr pour voir les photos et montages des fans que j'adorais et qui me faisait rire. Je me disais souvent « Si seulement ça pourrait être vrai. » Mais bon, il est hétéro et il est avec Mia et on y peut rien.

Après ça, je rejoignais Lea et Cory quand je reçu un sms.

« C'est Darren, dis-je.

Il dit quoi ? demanda Lea. »

De : Darren 3

Hey Chris ! Tu es où ? Je dois te parlé, c'est à propos de moi & Mia.. D.

« J'ai un mauvais pré sentiment, soufflais-je.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Cory

Darren veut me parlé à propos de lui et Mia. J'accepte où pas ? Demandais-je.

Ouais, on sais jamais, me dit Lea. »

Je fis un léger « OK. » et lui répondit.

To : Darren 3

Hey ! Je suis chez Lea. Il se passe quoi ?

De : Darren 3

OK, j'arrive. Je te le dis après. xx

Je prévenait Lea et Cory de la visite de Darren. J'étais tout excité de revoir Darren avec j'espère, une bonne nouvelle venant de lui. Lea et Cory rigolait à mon excitation. J'étais impatient de le revoir après quatre jour sans nouvelles.

Darren arriva vingt minutes après, Lea lui ouvrit et l'assit dans le canapé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Mia ? demandait Lea.

C'est juste que Mia croit que je suis tout à elle. Elle refuse que je sorte sans elle sans avoir sa permission. Elle me demande constamment à qui j'envoie des sms et qui j'appelle. J'ai dû mentir pour venir, vous savez ? J'ai dû dire que j'allais chez Joey. C'est la seule personne dont elle a confiance, elle ne fais pas confiance à Chris parce qu'elle crois que tu me déshabille du regard, ni toi, Lea, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni toi Cory. Je ne sais pas, j'en ai déjà marre d'elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'est demandé en fiançailles, je me sent bête. »

Merde. Cette conne à remarqué que je dévorais Darren du regard mais Dieu merci, il ne l'a croit pas.

« Whoa, mec, pourquoi tu l'as demandé en fiançailles alors ? demandait Cory.

Parce que je croyais que ce qu'elle avait dit c'était des conneries tu vois. Qu'elle allait me laisser faire ce que je faisait avant. Mais malgré ça, je l'aime..

C'est compliqué ton histoire avec elle, je lui dis.

Je sais, rigolait-il. Bon, on peut changer de sujet ? »

Nous parlions toute l'après midi et toute la soirée en regardant tous les Harry Potter et en mangeant toutes sorte de confiseries. C'est la série préférée de Darren, la mienne mais je n'ai jamais lu les tomes, honte à moi..

Darren voyaient les heures défilées mais ne bougeait pas d'un poil pour ne pas raté une miette du film qu'il avait vu plus de sept fois. Une fois la partie deux finis, il était 23 heures, Cory s'était endormis sur Lea qui grimaçait de douleurs sous ses 109 kilos. Darren se releva et regarda l'heure.

« OH MON DIEU, 23 HEURES ?! MERDE, MIA VA ME TUÉ, cria Darren »

Il cria tellement fort que Cory se réveilla en sursaut sous le soulagement de Lea mais sous la panique de Darren.

« Oh mon dieu, merde, je vais me faire assassiné de questions et .. dit Darren »

Darren fut interrompu par la sonnette de Lea. Cette dernière alla voir et cria que Mia était là ce qui mit Darren un petit peu en colère malgré que je lui dise de se calmé.

« TOI ! JE SAVAIS QUE TU AVAIS UNE RELATION CACHÉ AVEC MON HOMME, me cria Mia.

Je n'est pas de relation caché avec Chris, d'accord ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi toujours lui et pas une autre filles, hein ? Me défendit Darren.

Parce que la seule fille avec qui tu t'entends bien c'est Lea mais elle, elle est en couple avec ce géant, là !

Ce géant s'appelle Cory, lui dit Lea.

On s'en fou. Bref, et lui, dit elle en me pointant du doigt, j'ai pas confiance en ce mec, dit-elle en me regardant. »

Leurs disputes avait duré une heure, une heure où Mia me traitait de tout les noms. J'en avait marre d'elle, j'étais sur le point de lui foutre un poing dans sa figure et l'insulté comme elle m'insultait. Le final ? Cinq minutes de torture à les voir s'embrasser..

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais le prochain sera plus long :).

Mettez une review, c'est gratuit !

Bisous, et à la prochaine !


End file.
